


Fixing a Broken Heart

by Michealis_Mika



Series: The Havensons Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BL, F/M, Heart, M/M, Sad, Shop, Yaoi, fx a heart, happy end, heart mechanic shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: Can you fix a broken heart with another heart? But what happens when you have none left to give?Jackal fights himself as he tries to right his wrongs, only to hurt the ones that he should care the most for.





	Fixing a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Side story Heart Mechanic AU for my original characters involving Black, Jackal Havensons and Mr. Theodore Hoppkins.

The sun was descending, the skies were darkening and the night was coming. But Mr. Hoppkins was determined to find the man who could fix hearts. Why, you ask? That’s because dear Mr. Hoppkins has got a broken heart, and a broken hearted man cannot possibly marry his fiancé.

As he pushed through the dense and rumbling crowd on the roads, he had caught a glimmer of red just before the turn to the left. Curious as to what it could be, he made a right turn instead, heading down the dark empty alley. Chills skittered down his spine as he took each step cautiously into the darker depths. There it was again, that red sparkle that caught his attention. With renewed rigour, he approached the pulsing red light, but what greeted him was not what he expected. All thoughts of monsters and scary ghosts that would consume his soul dissipated when he saw a young girl holding a basket of red hearts, with a gentle smile on her face. Her two side pony tails danced as she tilted her head, asking in a cheery voice, “would you like a heart mister?” He smiled, bending down to ruffle her blonde locks. Shaking his head, he said, “I am afraid I am not in need of a heart, but I am in need of a repair for my broken heart.” The little girl in the red dress brightened up and pointed him to the right direction. “Well, there’s a heart mechanic shop just down this corner sir! He’s sure to fix your heart!” She giggled and flashed him another bright smile. Mr. Hoppkins could not help but smiling back, “well, you sure are a little ball of energy, aren’t you? Thank you little girl.” He waved her good bye and set on his way, to fix his broken heart.

By the time the sun fell asleep and the moon was high in the sky, partying like there was no tomorrow, Mr. Hoppkins finally reached the shop. He could not help but to sigh as it took him the entire evening to find the shop, even with the little girl’s directions, given that they were not as specific as he wished for them to be. After standing in front of the golden door for five minutes, he finally mustered up the courage to push open the door. “E-excuse me?” He called out, clearing his throat after as the bell rang melodiously. “I’ll be there in a minute sir!” A young, energetic voice sang out from the back of the counter. Mr. Hoppkins tugged his velvet red cravat a little, deciding to rest on the marble counter that was cool against his arms, despite the two layers of cloth on his body. He smoothed down his brown locks on his head, trying to make sure he looked presentable. Just then, a towering tanned man dressed in a black and white striped button up shirt and a dirty white apron came striding out of the back room. The man with curly black locks had a heart piercing warm smile on his face and Mr. Hoppkins could almost feel his heart jumping back to life. “O-oh.” The man with black smudges on his face gave him a confused look before laughing, an angelic laugh. “My apologies, what was it that you would like?” Mr. Hoppkins snapped out of his stupor and blinked twice, before remembering the reason why he had spent an entire week searching high and low for this shop. “Ah yes, I am here to seek help for a broken heart. I was wondering if.... you could fix my heart?” Mr. Hoppkins asked, with melancholy coating his words as he took out his heart from his coat gently. He placed the broken pieces on the counter top before casting the man with a sad look on his face. “You see, I am soon to be married to my dear fiancé, but I simply cannot marry her with a broken heart. It would be unfair for her thus, I am requesting that you help me fix this broken heart of mine, if possible....” He caught his black lip piercing in between his teeth before releasing a sigh, “I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee that it will work. Then, please do come back in a two days’ time.” The man gently picked up the broken pieces before placing them in a black box. Mr. Hoppkins eyes filled with tears as he thanked the man. “And may I ask the name of my saviour?” The other laughed and replied, “I am certainly no saviour, but my name is Jackal.” Mr. Hoppkins smiled back, “well then, mine is Hoppkins, Theodore Hoppkins.” Jackal smiled before turning back into the room to start his work. Mr. Hoppkins swung his black rabbit cane once before hopping out of the shop, delight filling his entire body. Tonight, he would sleep peacefully indeed.

Jackal closed the door behind him and leaned against the door, sighing loudly. Just then, a black shadow moved out of the darkness and the shadow revealed itself to be a familiar face. “Oh what are you doing here at this hour of the night?” Jackal asked, pushing himself up as he placed the black box on his work table, before moving on to prepare for his next service. The man remained silent. He stepped forward and reached for Jackal’s shoulder. “Why do you keeping doing this to yourself, Jackal?” It was the other’s turn to remain silent. Jackal placed a stained covered hand on the man’s clean one, and said, “because seeing another disappointed customer out the door is simply too much for me to bear, Black.” He roughly took his own hand away, letting out a low growl, “you have none left to give. If you fix this heart, you will have none left.” Jackal turned around in his seat to face the man in an oversized jean jacket. “But it’s worth it.” Black growled, “do what you want. You’ll only come to regret your decisions.” Black walked out of the shop, slamming each door behind him harshly. Even the bell trembled with terror instead of its usual giggle. Jackal slumped back into his chair, face in his hands. “I am sorry....”

When two days had passed, Mr. Hoppkins came back in the early wee of the morning, bringing along with him some food. When the bells laughed melodiously, Jackal came striding out of the room, with the oh so brilliant smile on his face. “Oh you had no need to do that!” Jackal exclaimed, rushing over to bring the food to the table in one of the other rooms. “Haha, it was the least I could do for my saviour,” Mr. Hoppkins praised, to which Jackal flinched, not that the man would notice. Black was in the room as well, and when Mr. Hoppkins raised his head to take a look, he asked, “who is this devilishly handsome man?” Black scoffed and turned his head, refusing to look the two men in the eye. Mr. Hoppkins raised a brow. ”That’s just my junior, him and I are currently bickering over a small matter so that’s why he’s like this right now.” Mr. Hoppkins laughed, a deep rumbling sound. “Well then, don’t keep your senior so stressed alright? You should get over what you two are bickering over and get back together! Two colleagues should not be fighting in front of customers, especially customers. I trust that you will enjoy the food! I shall patiently wait outside for my heart, Jackal.” Mr. Hoppkins said and left the room, sitting down on the incredibly comfortable couch beside the counter.

Jackal gave Black a remorseful look, only to be replied with a hateful glare. “It is already done, Black....” Black looked away. With a sigh, Jackal exited the room, with the fixed heart in his hands. “Mr. Hoppkins, your heart.” Jackal presented the brand new looking heart to the man who held the rabbit head of the cane. Mr. Hoppkins sobbed, as he cautiously placed the heart back into his chest. “Oh god, I can feel the love. It’s so.... powerful. Thank you.” Mr. Hoppkins cried and hugged Jackal, who was easily crushed in his bear hug. “It was my utmost pleasure, Mr. Hoppkins.” Jackal was released when Mr. Hoppkins decided it was time to head back to marry his love. “I sincerely thank you for fixing my heart, Jackal. Here, take this as payment. Good bye, and I hope you have a wonderful day,” Mr. Hoppkins walked out of the shop, before leaving forever. Jackal smiled and looked at the cash in his hands, all this money, but he could never save the one person he should truly have saved. Jackal pushed the notes into the back pockets of his dark blue jeans before heading back into the room with a still fuming Black. “Hey, Black?” Jackal called out as he turned the knob on the door, “I’m coming in.” Jackal pushed open the door. A sudden shock of pain, followed by claws digging into his brain. Jackal whimpered, and collapsed to the floor, hands clutching the place where his heart should have been. Black screamed Jackal’s name, scrambling off his seat to pick up the fallen man. Black cursed and sweared, dropping to his knees as he pulled Jackal into his body. “What the hell do I do?” Black cried out in frustration as he slapped and called Jackal to wake up. But when he saw the hand on his chest, Black realised what he had to do.

Screams resonated in his vocal chords as he shattered his own heart in two. When the metal head of the hammer slammed into his stubborn heart, the crack was heard and he saw the heart split into two. With trembling hands, he took half of the bleeding heart and shoved it into Jackal’s chest as he prayed for him to wake up. “I know it’s not much, and my heart is probably the worst kind to have in you but I hope that it heals you. Please.... Please wake up Jackal....” Black pleaded, soft sobs shaking his muscle packed body. His hand, which was clasped in Jackal’s tanned ones, were growing more clammy by the second and as the clock ticked on, Black’s hope was slowly fading. Black was ready to give up, he was ready to give in, but then, by a miracle, Jackal’s feet twitched and he jumped back to life, gasping in a deep breath of air. Black cried, crushing the man in a hug. “I fucking thought you died, oh my god,” Black complained through his sobs. Jackal laughed, patting Black’s back as he himself let a few tears roll down his face. “Oh Jackal....” Black whispered. Jackal gently pushed Black back, letting his true feelings out with whispers. “I’m sorry for being unable to save you. I’m sorry for being so selfish. I’m sorry.... but I love you.” Jackal let out a choked sob, and Black crushed him in another hug, “I love you too. I love you so much.” Black grabbed Jackal’s face, before smashing a kiss onto Jackal’s lips. Jackal gasped, before giving in to the kiss. All the other words he wished to speak, he wished to say, were all concerted into feelings again and they were transmitted through the kiss, and Jackal made sure every single emotion was felt by Black. Of course, Black ensured that the same was done for him, and the two shared a rather passionate kiss.

Just like their growing love, their half hearts slowly pulsated with more and more love, and each day, they could feel their hearts growing stronger and bigher as one.


End file.
